La boda de Lily Luna Potter
by idontbelieveinghosts
Summary: La hija de Harry Potter contraerá nupcias. Tiene al hombre perfecto, pero aún así no está feliz... ¿Por qué llorará?


**Disclaimer: **La siguiente historia se basa en las novelas de JK Rowling. ATENCIÓN. Mi nueva OTP es Lily + James, cuidado, que hablo de los hijos de Harry Potter. No presento contenido sexual.

* * *

_¿Por qué lloras, Lily? _le preguntaba su madre mientras le alisaba el cabello. Inmediatamente Lily llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, sintiendo las calientes lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Era confuso, ¿Serían sus lágrimas o sólo unas gotas de lluvia? Ella no recordaba haber llorado, no, pues tampoco se sentía triste; pero tampoco podía ser lluvia... el día estaba soleado, y mucho más importante, se encontraban bajo el techo de su habitación. Lily se encogió de hombros, tomó la mano de su madre y la besó - Deben de ser los nervios -, aquellas palabras le consolaban, era una respuesta para sí misma, no para su madre. Observó a su alrededor, el infantil escenario que le ofrecía su habitación, la misma que mañana no sería de ella. Se preguntó qué haría su madre con sus cosas, para qué utilizarían la habitación. Suspiró, se sentía aturdida y cansada por el día que le esperaba, su madre estaba apunto de irse, pero ella la tomó del brazo y le pidió que durmieran juntas.

Ginny sintió el cuerpo de su hija, estaba temblando, sudaba y sollozaba. La amorosa madre pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa de su hija, y susurró a su oído la canción que de niña le cantaba. Por primera vez en la historia del mundo una madre se equivocaba, el mundo entero lo hacía. Ginny, pronto culpó a los nervios de la boda, pero la razón era mucho más oscura, algo que ni Lily podía comprender.

Ahora estaba James, en su cuarto, observando el techo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y mojaban su cabello, la sensación era terrible, pero aún así no las limpiaba. Su mente viajaba al pasado, a los días donde Lily era sólo para él, su linda hermanita. Jamás comprendió el cariño que ambos se tenían, y sinceramente no quería comprender. Recordó aquél día, cuando Lily cumplió 17 años, y como era costumbre hacían un campamento en el jardín de su casa. Albus ya dormía, sólo quedaban ellos dos despiertos. Lily sonreía mientras hablaba de cosas que James no comprendía, de gente que no conocía y de lugares que alguna vez fueron su hogar. Él sólo asentía y observaba, su sonrisa brotaba cuando la de Lily lo hacía, le gustaba observarla memorizar cada parte de su rostro. Lily se percataba de ello, pero jamás dijo nada, simplemente sentía aquellas mariposas brotar en su estómago. Nadie se daba cuenta de aquello, sólo ellos podían darse cuenta de lo que pasaba pero no lo aceptaban, ¿y quién querría aceptar aquello? la culpa les consumía a ambos.

La noche rápidamente acabó, los rayos del sol se alzaban anunciando un nuevo día, _el gran día de Lily Potter. _Los planes iniciaron, pues dentro de pocas horas la hija menor de Harry Potter contraerá nupcias con un famoso mago, Reed Corvinus. Mientras el mundo mágico espera la hora, Lily Luna Potter observa su reflejo en el espejo, admirando su figura y aquél hermoso vestido que había comprado. Todo anunciaba ser un día perfecto, pero aún así Lily no podía esbozar una buena sonrisas, una de ésas que eran tan típicas en ella. Se mantenía distraída y distante. _De seguro está nerviosa por la boda,_ tranquilizó Ginny a Harry, quien no estaba convencido de la felicidad que éste matrimonio podía traerle a su hija. El padre tomó del brazo a su hija y le susurró lo hermosa que lucía, le habló de cómo sus abuelos estarían orgullosos de tener a una nieta como ella. Pero el discurso pronto terminó, la música había comenzado y era la señal para que la novia entrara.

Al lado de Reed se encontraba James, su hermano, con la descuidada barba. Lily sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, que el aire le faltaba. Jamás había sido tan desdichada, aún así, no lloró; caminó con la frente en alto observando los ojos de su hermano. La ceremonia fue como cualquier otra, Lily sonrió al decir _acepto_ y besó con amor a su ahora esposo. James le abrazó con fuerzas y con la voz quebradiza pronunció un _te quiero, _ninguno de los dos le había dado tanto significado a ésa pequeña oración. En la fiesta, James no se presentó, o al menos no como se esperaba. Lily sólo lo vio una vez ésa noche. Estaba justo en la puerta, se miraron por dos largos segundos cuando el se retiró y desapareció de escena. La recién casada, que hacía un momento reía, ahora se encontraba demostrando su tristeza, con una sola lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Como si ésa sola lágrima expresara todo lo que había callado. Su esposo la observó y preocupado preguntó _¿Por qué lloras, Lily?_


End file.
